The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved trailer hitches which are considered to be of primary utility in connecting a bicycle to a trailer towed by such a bicycle but which are also considered capable of being utilized in towing trailers behind other types of vehicles.
In the past many different types of trailer hitches have been used in coupling a trailer to a towing vehicle. Virtually everyone is familiar with common ball and socket type joints which are commonly utilized for this purpose in connection with automotive type vehicles. Many individuals are also familiar with the use of interconnecting bolts, hooks or the like for use in connecting trailers to vehicles. Frequently specialized constructions involving an enlarged pin and a movably mounted bearing structure are utilized in connecting a trailer to a vehicle.
Although all of such constructions are unquestionably utilitarian it is considered that they are relatively unsuitable for use in connecting a trailer to a bicycle for any one of a variety of reasons. In general such prior structures are undesirably expensive for use in connection with bicycles. Frequently such prior structures are relatively heavy. This, of course, is disadvantageous in connection with a bicycle because in general the less the weight of the bicycle and the load moved using the bicycle, the easier it is to pedal the bicycle.
Normally such prior hitches are not constructed in such a manner as to accommodate relative movement between a bicycle and a trailer such as may be involved in laying the bicycle upon its side when it is not used. Further, such prior hitches normally are not constructed so as to minimize what may be loosely referred to as the "shock" transmitted to the towing vehicle as the towing vehicle is initially moved. This can be quite important in connection with a bicycle in avoiding problems in starting up the bicycle.